Love's Shadow Betrayed an Ion and Radu story
by Saytica
Summary: These events are MY version on what happened a few months before Radu Barvon and Ion Fortuna from Trinity Blood are sent on their mission to the Vatican. When Radu is approached by The Order and the twos relationship becomes more then it was. Yaoi,BL
1. Chapter 1

This Story is M for Mature..No Kids allowed please...

Ok in the way of all things DUH, Trinity Blood is not mine. Aside from my own enjoyment I write about these charters because I love them both. With the sad death of their creator they can now live only in the hearts of their loyal fans. I give all credit and my undying love to Sunao Yoshida and Atsuko Nakajima since I like the anime version of their design best. Second this story focus on a relationship many people would frown on so if you have a problem with a young boy and young man loving each other you really… really should stop reading if not enjoy ;). Lastly this my first post anywhere the first time I have found the courage to share any of my writing please forgive what I am sure are my million mistakes.

Love's Shadow Betrayed

By: Lashar Aka Saytica RMJ

7/1/2011

Quick explanation of where the story begins and a little back-story. These events are MY version "key word here is my" on what happened a few months before Radu and Ion are sent on their mission to the Vatican. When Radu is first approached by The Order. It also the time when Radu and Ion relationship change into something even deeper. Please enjoy. J

He'd been in the scorching water so long his natural pale skin was now a very bright pink. Radu often used the shower as a place of contemplation, a place to gather himself. But tonight he could find no solace from his inner turmoil.

"God help me." He whispered. _Must I betray my Tovaräs to save my race?_This was the repeating thought he'd so needed to find any other answer for, any one other then_ yes. _In a fit of anger he placed both hands on the shower wall and began to pound his head into it over and over.

It was a little over six weeks ago that Rosenkreuz had come to him warning of the dangers path the Empress seemed determined to take, peace with the Terrans. The Order was convinced the Terrans only wished a brief respite in the ongoing cold war, just long enough to regain their waning strength. Before leaving him with the promise to contact him again in three days, they also imparted that Ion and he seemed most likely be selected as envoys to begin the negotiations. With that the shadowy figured had disappeared.

True to their word three days later a sealed letter was delivered to his room. At first it had made no sense the words written where random, but as part of his training Radu knew to look deeper then the surface. It took only a few minutes to see the code… it read.

Our Dear Baron Luxor,

We have now confirmed our greatest fear. The Empresses in her naiveté does not see the Terrans for the snakes they are. She will press forward with this madness. Enclosed within this letter are documents and a few recording we managed to acquire, they are conversations between The Empress and The Duchess of Moldova Mirka Fortuna outlining their plans to begin peace talks.

It may interests you Baron to known the Duchess offered up her "beloved" grandson and yourself for the mission. Just as we knew she would, yet you must know for certain must you not? Once you hear in her own voice, see her own words you shall know that we have not lied to you.

The Empire stand upon a knife one only you can save it from. What we purpose will be difficult for you but whoever said the life of a hero was easy. Once you have thought on it awhile you will see there is no other way. Before these talks begin they must be stopped, we cannot be certain of the effect of simply killing the envoys of the Terrans.

Even if we could there is still the matter of the young Earl of Memphis while he seems too loath the Terrans he has the folly of youth still, too much is at stake to risk. To be certain to derail the talks we must get the Terrans to attack first. But they are determined to delay the war forcing their hand is the only option. You Barron must attack the Terrans shortly before the Earl meets with them. They will assume of course that the peace talks where nothing but an attempt to kill or kidnap their officials. They will kill the young Earl thus not only ending any hope of peace, but pushing the Empire into its final victory.

The Order knows of your feeling for the young Earl; the need to sacrifice him is tragic. However you must find the strength; this one death will save the Methuselah race. Truthfully if you could but give him the reason for his death don't you think he'd agree? You have three weeks to decide which is more important the Empire or you're Tovaräs.

Signed

The Puppet Master

Radu had viewed the tapes and letter Rosenkreuz sent, hoping, praying to find some fault or lie in them. But it was all true every word of it. How could the Empress be so blind? How could she not see what this would do to her people? There were only two answers, either she purposely planned to betray them or she had gone mad.

A small rivulet of blood from his forehead began to pour down his chin then to the drain. It did not bother him not really; the wound was not made by silver it'd heal within minutes. For a moment the site of blood had broken his remembrance but it would not be denied for longer than just that a moment.

Worse than the Empress betraying his entire race was the thought of not only hurting but killing his Tovaräs. Ion and he where raised together, he was Radu little brother, his child, his heart. Staying up day and night he'd tried to find some other way, anything that would save his people and Ion. Radu had started pulling away from everything in his life during this time, his duty, his lovers, and especially Ion. He could not bear to look at the boy knowing that directly or not he was planning his dearest friend's death. Now just four days until he just give an answer. Either no and save his friend or yes and save his people.

When he came back to himself his body was shaking so bad it helped snap him back into the here and now, at first Radu was confused as to the reason for it. _Am I so upset that even my body can no longer quite itself_? Radu thought. _No I am cold…of course the hot water given out… funny I've stayed in here for hours before without that happening. How long have I been in here?_

Radu turned off the water and allowed his dark hair to drip most of the excess water off. It ran clear without the slightest hint of blood. _Good already healed_. Radu thought.

Stepping out of the shower Radu examined himself confirming the tiny wound was gone. Once satisfied he move his right hand to hover a few inches away from his hair, calling a tiny fraction of the power that was his to command a blue flame engulfed the hand. Moving it slowly down one side then to the other and down again his dark blue hair was almost completely dry within second.

Radu pulled the power back into himself before grabbing a towel to rap around his waist. More often than not he slept nude once his body was little drier he discard the towel and slip into the welcoming sheets. He pulled open the door to his bedroom all to ready for the only peace he seemed able to find anymore, that of sleep… and froze like a deer in the woods that's just spotted a wolf all to ready to pounce.

Waiting for him on the other side of the door was not only his large welcoming bed with its black silk sheets and over sized pillows, but his Tovaräs. … More to come


	2. Chapter 2

First thank you to those that sent the supportive emails and added this story to your favorites you're too kind, I would be grateful if some of you take the time to review the story. I really do want to know what each of you think. Second I am sorry that the spacing is off, I seem to be having trouble making my post match my word document.

Waiting for him on the other side of the door was not only his large welcoming bed with its black silk sheets and over sized pillows, but his Tovaräs. Ion gave no imminent indication of knowing Radu was there. He simple sat on the bed, his head in his hands staring down at the floor. Ion wore white satin pants trimmed in gold with a matching belt and short sleeved top. His shirt being unbutton left a wide triangle of smooth pale chest exposed to the nights air. This was all rather typical of the young Earl, what was not was the mesh shawl draped over his head falling to just below his angular shoulders. Radu knew it had been only a few days since he had been this close to the boy. Yet now with him half silhouette against the dark sheets of Radu's bed he could not stop his pulse from speeding up. He leaned against the door frame willing himself to calm down.

Finally Ion spoke, "You where in there a long time." His voice barely a whisper.

Now Radu pulse raced for a different reason. "_What did he hear? Did I say anything incriminating out loud? Did he hear me ramming my head into the shower walls?" _ Tentatively he answered, "Yes...I've had much on my mind lately, and I needed to think." he added silently, "_All true all believable_."

Ion made no reply or move for so long Radu was becoming uncertain if the boy had even heard him, the longer the silence went on for the more panic tried to overwhelm him. Finally his rattled nerves could take it no longer.

Speaking in a rush, "_Tovaräs it is late and I am well past tired, unless you have need of something I'd like to go to bed."_

_Ion head lifted slowly to face him it seem to take all the energy he could summon to make the simple move, only then did the older _Methuselah_ notice the tears running down from Ion's beautifully reddish brown eyes._

_"Radu what have I done! Why are you so angry with me! I don't understand!" the word poured out as a one long sob._

_ Shocked came first then Radu almost busted into laughter, it made sense to him now. Ion was not here because he suspected anything or heard anything of course not. The boy was here because his best friend had been pulling away, "__Typical Ion"__, he thought it was always about him. The little Earl was still such a child in so many ways it was one of the many things Radu both loved and hated._

_ Radu pushed himself away from the door frame he'd been leaning against. It took only a few steps to reach the crying child. Kneeling down he took the boys face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs._

_"Ion I am not angry with you I promise. I just…." He started then decided to change tactics and go for half truth "Do you trust me Tovaräs?"_

_Nodding with the elder _Methuselah_ still holding his face lightly, Ion choked back more tears and answered, "I Always do."_

_"Then trust me now when I say I am working on a mission for the imperial court, one that may affect the entire _Methuselah race." The Baron keep his eyes on every inch of that young face looking for any sign telling if the boy believed him or not. Ion sniffled twice, "You promise that's it, you're not angry with me. I didn't do anything wrong?"

Forcing his most convincing smile to come, "Of course not. What could you have possible have done?" He let Ion face go placing his hands on the boys knees.

_The look of pure joy that came to the young Earl face was nothing short of wonderful to behold. He nearly sprang off the bed. Wrapping his arms around the young man, "Thank you Thank you Radu I couldn't bare you to be angry with me."_

_Hugging his friend a little more tightly, "You just been so distant lately, and yesterday when granny and I were talking in the great hall. You seemed to almost run the other way when you saw me."_

_Cursing himself silently, "__Stupid, stupid Radu.__" Out loud, "I was ducking your grandmother Ion not you." And gave the boy a reassuring hug back. It was only then that their bodies where close enough Radu could feel how truly happy Ion was to be in his good graces again. Too many thoughts slammed into him at once, "__He's not such a child after all__, __can I really kill him, I hate him, I love him, and I want him."_

_Radu whole body shook, he had to push these thoughts away, he just had too. Ion pulled back just far enough to look at the man but seemed unwilling to break the hug completely._

_"I've never seen any imperial mission upset you like this, can I help somehow?", and the concern in his voice was so genuine it was almost touchable._

_Sighing loudly, "No, I'm not allowed to talk about it, not to anyone.", and gave the boy weary smile "But thank you for asking. I fear the only help I can get for now is sleep." Their he thought a simple enough hint and Radu started to break Ion hold on him by backing up. To his surprise however the young Earl tightened his arms around him._

_"Was there something else Ion?", and he was not able to keep a hard edge in voice from coming out. "__Enough of this already",__ he thought. Ion clearly heard the tone change and understood it because he finally released Radu, slipping back down to sit on the bed his face took on a slighter version of his hurt puppy look._

_Sighing loudly yet again, "I am sorry Tovaräs really, I just haven't slept in some time and my patience is a little raw. But clearly you have something else you want to talk about so go ahead." Radu pulled the chair away from the nearby writing desk and sat down in it with a thud. He was so very tired. He'd considered just sitting on the bed with Ion but with the towel this damp he'd been afraid of leaving a large wet spot on the bed. He could simply discard the towel, in the past Ion and he never worry about being nude in front of one another. But over the last two year something had changed not just with him but with the little Earl too, the change both excited and scared him and until he figured it out staying covered was the safest bet._

_ Ion was regaining some of his happiness from earlier it was there in his eyes, but he clearly seemed to be having trouble finding a starting point for whatever this new topic was going to be. Radu forced himself to sit there quietly until the boy was ready to speak. _

_"Grandmother says you've stopped seeing your lovers, the women and men." Ion said nervously. _

_Uncertain whether it was a statement or a question Radu said, "Yes, I stopped seeing the last one about a month ago, I had no time for them. And besides I was just with them for fun, I didn't really feel anything for them, nor they me." _

_Now this was past odd, Radu sometimes told his Tovaräs about his relationships in passing mostly to tease the boy or make him laugh. But the topics always seem to make the little Earl uncomfortable he had certainly never brought it up before, why now? And why would Mirka Fortuna the head of Empress Police force be telling her grandson this? It was hardly a state matter._

_"You know my birthday is next month don't you?"_

_The topic change was way too fast for Radu he stammered, "What?"_

_"My birthday it's next month." Ion repeated._

_Radu did one of those long blinks, the kind you do when you feel a headache coming on, "Of course I remember. How could I forget my dearest friend birthday?"_

_"Grandmother says I will have to start acting like a nobleman soon. She want me to start taking on imperial duties." Ion swallowed hard before continuing, "She said I can't act like a child anymore."_

_And that was it; Radu threw his hands in the air, "Ion what's going on. One minute you're talking about my love life, next where on your birthday and now duties. Did I mention I am worn out! Enough of these word games just tell me what's going on!" beating around the bush_

_Ion lowered his head to his lap causing the shawl to drape over him like a veil, "Alright I'll tell you Radu, but I need you to promise me something."_

_Radu pushed his chair closer to bed, then place his hand once again on the boy knee, "Ion if you tell me what's going on I'll promise you anything.", a little mirth in his voice._

_The young face shot up to him, half crying and half pleading for him to understand , "Radu I mean it, I need you to promise. Before I came here tonight I thought you knew already; had heard somehow. That maybe she talked to you first and that's why you where avoiding me. I was so sure you'd be angry or hate me or both. You're the only one I can talk to the only one I ever been able to talk to. Promise me you want get mad"_

_Squeezing the boys leg reassuringly, "It's ok Ion, Really just tell me I swear it be ok.", __"What in the hell is going on."__ Radu wondered not for the first time tonight._

_Taking two long breaths Ion finally regained enough calm to speak, "Yesterday Grandmother called me out of my room to talk to her. You know she's always yelling at me about this or that. I thought it was just going to be another of her how disappointed she is in me speeches."_

_Nodding encouragingly to the young Earl, "She is a difficult woman at times."_

_Ion smiled weakly, "She started talking about duty. Duty to the Empress and duty to the family name. It was all things she talked about all my life. But then it all changed; she said it was past time I started performing my most important duty to the Fortuna family."_

_"And what duty was she talking about?" The young Earl eyes began to dart all around the room he did not seem able to hold his gaze on anything for longer than a moment or two, finally he seemed to settle on looking out the rooms largest window, "Carrying on the Fortuna name." he whispered it_

_ For what must have been the third or fourth time this night Radu had stop himself from either laughing or pulling his hair out. All this drama because the old bat wanted Ion to start sleeping around. Good lord if only these people knew the problems he faced maybe they grow up. Before he spoke however he reminded himself the wrong words would likely end with Ion crying again. He decided to play along like it was the big deal the boy believed it to be. Besides he still had not heard any reason why any of this would have made him angry with the youth._

_"So lady Fortuna wants you start taking lovers?" a smile playing on his lips._

_Ion nodded, "Yes, but it got worse. After she told me what she expected me to start doing. She demanded to know things." Ion began to fidget, "Personal things."._

_"Such as?", even in the dark room Radu could see Ion blush. "She wanted me to tell her if I had ever been with anyone." Ion eyes darted to Radu for a moment then returned to the safe view out the window._

_"Been with anyone? You mean she wanted to know if you where a virgin." Radu simply could not keep the humor out of his voice completely. Ion just nodded._

_"And what was your answer to her Tovaräs?" _

_Somehow Ion blush became a even darker red, "I did not want to answer her but she wouldn't let me leave. So I finally told her the truth. That I never been with anyone. I thought she be happy about that. She always talking about how morally lose all the other noble family are.", Ion let out a soft sigh, "But she wasn't happy she got really angry."_

_"Really?", And Radu did not have to fake the surprise. "Did she say why it upset her so."_

_Ion took a deep breath lowered his head to the floor while he wrapped his hands around his own thin frame hugging himself tightly, he seemed to truly need the comfort, "She said that I might be cute to look at but if I wasn't any good in bed no one would keep me long enough. That I never carry on the Fortuna name unless I learned how to be a good lover." _

_Rolling his eyes silently he thought "__Leave it to that old hag to be such a bitch__." Out loud he said, "Ion everyone a virgin to start off. It's kind of a learn as you go thing. Your one of the most gorgeous people I have ever meet. I am pretty sure you learn quickly, there any number of high born that would trade all the money they have for one night with you._

_Ion finally raised his face back up to Radu, "Do you mean that? You think I am gorgeous?"_

_"I do.", "__You have no idea just how much I do__." _

_Ion study his face clearly trying to see if Radu was teasing him, "Grandmother already found someone she wants to teach me and be my first. She said I have to start right away or she start beating me at the end of the week."_

_That made Radu smile, "That's Mirka treatment people into what she wants them to do. Knowing her she likely had someone picked out for months. So who is the lucky lady?"_

_Ion moved his hand to rest on top of Radu's that had been on the boys knee all this time, "I think she been planning it a little longer than that. In fact she said she was surprised it hadn't happen a long time ago." Truly puzzled Radu keep looking into Ion lovely eyes waiting for him to fill in the blank._

_With a shy up turned look. "You Radu, It's you. Grandmother ordered me and you to be lovers."_

_More to come…..And yes it sexy time next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiyas all. First let me thank Sickid for your review. It warms my heart to known there still some people that love these two. I also want to say thanks to those of you that added me to your watch/fav list I am past honored that you think my crap writing is worth your time. I hope you all enjoy this chap. A reminder this story contains mature content and features a relationship between a young man and boy you've been warned._

_With a shy up turned look. "You Radu, It's you. Grandmother ordered me and you to be lovers."_

_There are moments in life when a second can seem like a lifetime unto it's self this was one of those for Radu. He stared at his friend trying to see any glint of mirth on the boy face, but found none. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it unable to find any words for this. The reaction was clearly not what Ion hoped for the shy look he had but a heartbeat before slowly changed from hopeful to defeat. _

_Softly, "You're angry at me" Ion lips began to tremble with growing despair. He started to remove his hand from on top of Radu's. The older _Methuselah moved his free hand to cover Ion's so quickly that the boy stiffened in surprise for a moment. Then relaxed staring down at the hand, "Radu it's alright, you don't want me I understand." He sniffled twice determined not to cry again, "You don't have to try and me feel better."

Ion started to say more, to assure his friend he didn't have to pretend or say things he did not mean, However before the words would come. Radu began to squeeze the much smaller hand, softly at first then harder and harder until Ion had to bite his lip to keep from complaining. It made the words catch in his throat until he finally looked up to Radu. The raw pure desire on his _Tovaräs face_ caused him to draw a long quick breath. For years the young Earl had watched his friend tease, flirt and bed women and men of The Empire, but not once had he ever seen this look in those dark blue eyes.

"Don't want you." Radu said voice low and husky. "Don't want you!" he repeated a growing growl in each word "Ion if you're teasing…If this is some kind of joke" he shook his head violently causing the length of his midnight blue hair that was completely dry now to whip around his face. "_How is it possible that days before I just answer if I am to betray him or not that this happens, that the very thing I have desired have secretly wanted have been ashamed of is offered to me now! Is this the answer to my prays or just a cruel joke of fate_?"

Pulling his hands back, Radu stood quickly almost violently and took a few steps from the bed, "Ion I've wanted you for so long I don't recall a time I didn't. But I need to know something first…"

"Anything", came the tentative reply.

Radu moved to the large open window, it was his turn to use its view as a safety net, "You said Lady Fortuna ordered you to bed me or you'd be punished?"

Ion moved on the bed uncomfortably. He hated talking about his grandmother especially now this should have been his moment Radu's moment, "Yes."

Sighing heavily, "If she had not ordered you to bed me would you be here?" he wanted to turn to Ion, to look into his eyes and be certain of whatever reply he'd give. But he couldn't force himself to do it he just couldn't he was too afraid of the answer. Yet he had to know, know if this boy part of him loved more than anything truly loved him too or if this was only what Mirka had called it…a duty. So lost in these thoughts was he that he did not notice Ion had not answered the question yet, nor did he hear Ion slide off the bed, He did not sense the young Earl moving towards him.

He did however feel the boys slender pale arms wrap around his waist, he did feel the shawl on Ion head nestle his back when the boy laid his head to rest on him. And he did feel Ion warm breath on his skin when he said, "I do not know if I would have had the courage to talk to you about this if she did not order me to." he squeezed Radu's waist harder, "But if I did then yes Radu I'd come to you."

Radu turned slowly carefully as to not break Ion hold on his waist just above the towel that was his only clothing. It was impossible for the older Methuselah to be this close to the younger and not have to look down at him. At 4.10 the top of Ion's head barely came to Radu's neck.

"Are you sure of that my _Tovaräs? Are you sure this is what you want and not just your grandmother?"_

_"I swear Radu I want this…I want you." And there was determination in his voice when he said it as well as want and heat, all things Radu had longed to see and feel from him for so very long now. He moved his right hand up to Ion face. He ran two fingers into the soft white yellow of the boy's hair that hung near his cheeks. Then moved along the cheeks themselves and finally back to the white mesh of the shawl that was draped over his head._

_"In all the time I've known you Ion I never seen you wear a shawl, Hat and caps yes but never a shawl. Why did you wear this tonight?" Radu asked still playing with the material._

_Ion skin redden with the beginnings of a blush, "You told me once you liked to tie up your lovers. That the control of it excited you."_

_Radu raised a dark eyebrow to that, "You came here planning for me to tie you up?"_

_Ions nodded but stayed focused on his friends reaction. Radu would not stop a laugh from escaping his lips, " My… My you where planning on jumping into this with both feet."_

_"I want you to do whatever you want to do with me." Ion replied without a trace of humor._

Smiling down at the young Earl serious looks Radu was pretty certain he had never loved Ion more than he did right now. "_How could I have ever thought to hurt him, much less betray him to certain death_"

He pulled the shawl from Ion head slowly, these things sometimes tangled into the hair, "Maybe we should start at step one before we go to step ten hmm?", and dropped it to the floor. He began running his hands through the now freed hair.

"I've always loved your hair next your eyes I think it's your best feature."

Ion smiled at the complement, his friend rarely gave them so when he did he knew Radu meant whatever he said, "Thank you, grandmother says my hair makes me look to much like a girl."

Radu scoffed, "Your beautiful Ion." He moved his other hand up to hold Ion's face, "You really have no idea about just how beautiful do you?" Ion didn't answer just stared at him with those reddish brown eyes as if wait from him to say "Just kidding did not mean it"

Shaking his head in wonder Radu move back to lean down, the move forced Ion to release Radu waist but the boy didn't seem to notice he just held still watching his friend it was only when Radu lips where an inch away from his that he blinked. Ion understood in that second what was about to happen. For just a moment panic shot through him, he began to lean away from the incoming lips. He was scared he didn't know what to do or when do it but it braced himself the next moment half closing his eyes as if expecting pain.

In the moment Radu's lips touched him electricity shoot from that small touch of skin to travel all over his body like lightning striking water. Radu began to nurse and nibble at Ion upper lip. Ion open to gasp but the older Methuselah gave him no chance the second he open to it Radu tongue went into the boys mouth. The electricity of a moment ago was now a surge, Radu tongue explored every inch of the smaller, he ran it from Ion tinny fangs to so far back into him that for a minute Ion thought he'd gag. At the last second Radu pulled back withdrawing his tongue and releasing Ion face as if he knew the danger. Now Ion did gasp taking in two large pulls of air, "Radu..." he tried to say but needed a moment longer.

"My god Radu…that was…I've never felt anything like that" He finally managed to pant out.

"Where just getting started my beautiful boy." Radu said, "But this leaning down is troublesome."

Ion was busy still breathing hard when Radu leaned down and his hands wrapped around his backside. With an easy motion he picked the boy off his feet and stood straight, "Wrap your legs around me it will support you better and it will be more comfortable." The movement socked him at first but Ion reminded himself that Radu was easy as strong as five Terrans holding a boy of his size was nothing to the man. He did as Radu told him locking his feet around Radu firmly, then without having to be asked he wrapping is arms around his neck but much looser, "Is this alright?"

"Perfect." Radu reply with a grin

"Now where were we…. oh yes I think I remember."

Ion started to laugh but Radu stopped it. He came in quicker than before pushing his entire mouth to Ion's as if he'd try and eat the boy's tender lips. Ion had wanted this truly he did, but this amount of need of raw desire Radu was pushing into every kiss frightened him. Radu must have sensed something wrong because he broke the kiss again.

"What's wrong?"

Ion didn't want to admit fear if he did Radu might stop or worse be angry with him, "It's just…I've never kissed like this before I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." Not a lie he really didn't know what to do, Radu didn't need to know he was scaring Ion.

The older boy seem to consider this a moment before nodding, "I'm sorry _Tovaräs for a moment I forgot this was your first time. I'm moving way to quickly I'll try and be gentler and explain more."_

_"Thank you Tovaräs I'm sorry I'm not better at this." Ion said giving Radu a warm coy smile._

_"Trust me you're doing fine." Radu said as he moved in to kiss Ion forehead. After one more quick smile he put on his best tutor face._

_"Now when kissing you always want to part your lips a little, like this", breaking the perfect seal of his lips ever so slightly, "But not too much not unless your certain your target wants you to use your tongue."_

_Ion giggle in Radu grip, "Target? You make it sound like a hunt."_

_"It is a hunt in a way but let's stay on topic shall we."_

_"Yes master." a still gigging Ion said._

_Radu gave him a firm yet somehow playful look, "Now you felt what I did the first time the exploring with the tongue… I want you to try it."_

_That statement drained all the childish playfulness away, "Ok" he'd been leaning back while they talk but when it became clear Radu wanted him to move in for this kiss. Ion pulled himself back up to be eye to eye with Radu. In doing so he brought their bodies so close that the length of Ion gender was forced against Radu stomach. The older boy had to feel it but said nothing, "I should do it now?"_

_Radu just nodded. Ion moved carefully in for this kiss it was not his nature to be forceful it just wasn't and while he didn't want Radu to see it he was still afraid he just wasn't certain of what. Ion tilted his head slightly just as their lips meet. Again came that electricity of the first kiss but because Radu was holding back on the passion it was a gentler thing. This time Ion could feel the soft strangeness of the skin. The slight movement of Radu lips as they fluttered under his with his breathing. _

_Working up his courage Ion parted his own lips pushing his tongue out to run along Radu teeth feeling the hard unyieldingness of them. When the older boy open to him Ion touched his tongue to Radu's. For the first time he able to truly feel the texture and taste of it. It was amazing unlike anything Ion had ever tasted before sweet and bitter smooth and ruff all at once. The pleasure of it made Ion grind his hips into Radu's stomach causing warmth shot through his groin, the entire time Radu made not move to guide him he allowed the boy to explore his mouth without complaint. Ion finally broke the kiss just as he'd began slowly, withdrawing back into himself with regret. Part of him wanted to stay just as they were for as long as he could._

_"Fast learner indeed." Radu beamed at him_

_"I have a great teacher." Ion said dreamily_

_"Are you ready to move to the next lesson?"_

_Ion nodded all too readily, "May the student ask what the next lesson is?"_

_Radu gave him a wolfish grin, "It's an oral lesson."_

_And yes because I'm a bitch and a tease stopping here for now. ;) Ok this ver 2 I did not proof read when I first posted I was wiped so small rewrite and hopefully I got most of the errors fixed. Sometimes I think spell check a bigger hurt then help. /head shake_


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for Deathnote290595 thank you so very much for your lovely message. Also I know a few of you are wishing I'd hurry up and get to the "good stuff" but one of the things I love about Radu/Ion is they clearly cared for each other. I feel the need to reflect that so bare with me the good stuff is coming consider all this so far foreplay. Please enjoy and please review let me know what you think and what you like to see. /kiss Yet again this story is M for mature…..

_Ion nodded all too readily, "May the student ask what the next lesson is?"_

_Radu gave him a wolfish grin, "It's an oral lesson."_

Rolling his eyes up to Radu he cocked his head slightly to the right side. It was a gesture Ion often did when thinking and one that reminded Radu of a puppy or kitten, "Are you going to show me how to do it or tell me how?"

Grinning, "Well that's something we need to talk about, As a matter of fact we need to talk about one other thing as well.", Radu replied leaning down clearly intending to put the young Earl down but stopped when Ion legs tightened around his waist. He gave the boy a questioning look.

"Can't we talk about it while your hold me?" Ion asked in an ever so slight pleading voice. Staring for a heartbeat longer he straightened, "If you like. I just wasn't certain you where comfortable like this."

Releasing his hands from around the Baron's neck, Ion drew them both gently down the young man chest moving purposely but slowly to the nipples, "No one ever held me like this before and they certainly never let me touch them like this." , stopping just short of the round dark pink skin, "Is it alright?"

Nodding, "Of course, I like holding you. And you didn't have to stop. I want us to be true lovers so it's as much about what you want as I do.", he gave Ion a wry smile, "Besides it felt nice…But I do need you to hear me, really hear me while you're playing. Can you do that?"

Ion had gone back to his exploring of Radu's chest after the words "Besides it felt nice." He nodded a distracted "yes" not bothering to look back up. The boy seemed very interested in his self given task, at just how the nipples hardened a little more with each brush of his finger tips. This was certainly not the first time he'd seen the older boy's chest but he'd never had a license to not only look but touch it. He found himself wondering if Radu lower parts would react and feel like this. He pushed that thought away, "_Not yet Ion not yet_."

He went back to studying his friend torso, noting just how little hair was there in fact the only hair on Radu's chest was a single dark thin line that started just below his bellybutton and disappeared intriguingly beneath the towel. He also noticed for the first time that Radu was not an overly muscular man; he did not spend every waking hour toning his body as some of the vainer nobles did. But he did work out. Ion and he practiced dueling in both hand to hand and swords. This gave not only his chest but entire body good definition. Ion moved on exploring some of that definition by running his index finger along the lower parts of Radu's chest, "What must we talk about?" he asked.

Radu's breathing was picking up with every passing second clearly enjoying Ion's attentions so that when he spoke it was breathy like he'd been running, "When you told your grandmother you where a virgin. She ordered you to sleep with me. Did she elaborate on that order?"

Ion squired in Radu's hands at the mention of his grandmother before looking up to study the man's face, "I don't understand what you mean _Tovaräs?"_

_"Did she say if you had to do anything specific when we sleep together?" giving Ion a reassuring look. He hated to make Ion relive the talk, knew it would upset the boy but he had to know what if any choice they had about the upcoming matter. Ion stopped his tracing of Radu's muscles and pursed out his lips._

_"Radu I don't understand what you're asking?"_

_Taking a long breath, "Ion I need to know if she ordered you to lose your virginity… in its entirety?" Ion's head was cocking to right side again. "__Good lord he is such a innocent__", Radu thought letting out a long sigh, "Ion did she say-did she order you-Oh hell, did she say if I had to enter you for it to count?"_

_"Enter me?" Ion repeated slowly clearly still confused. A few moments of Radu staring at him and understanding hit like a train. Ion entire body was not just warm he was downright burning up. His mouth was dry, he couldn't get enough air, "Oh…she didn't say that…"He couldn't keep looking up at Radu his eyes fell down to stare at nothing, "But when you said you wanted me I just assumed… you'd want to.", The last part came in that nervous expecting rejection voice the boy did so well._

_"Ion look at me.", Radu whispered. When the boy didn't raise his head. Radu leaned forward and kissed his down turned forehead taking in a strong breath of the boy's sweet clean hair and skin, "Tovaräs look at me please." Ion head came up painfully slow._

_"I do want you, I want you in every way believe that." Radu freed is right hand from holding up the boy so that Ion was balance only on the left. He used the freed hand to caress the young Earl slightly redden cheek. Ion responded to the touch moving into it._

_"I love you Ion. You may be an Earl by birth but here tonight and from now on you are my prince. My beautiful boy, and because I love you I don't want to do anything to hurt you." Radu smiled as he wiped a single tear falling from the boys right eye. "I asked about your grandmother not because I don't want us to make love but because I'm not sure it's a good idea and I needed to know if we even had a choice."_

_Nestling into the warmth of the Baron's chest, "What do you mean not a good idea?" Ion asked._

_"My sweet little prince you've not thought this out. Aside from being a virgin the _Bacillus activated in you at a fair younger age than normal." Radu moved his hand back under Ion buttock to support the boy better.

"What does that matter?"

"It matters because you might soon be fourteen but your body is that of an eleven year old Terran. I'm not sure if we can make love and if we can I'm afraid it will be nothing but pain for you." Ion seemed to be considering all this in great detail for he made no quick reply. The flush of skin from earlier was all but gone so Radu was taken back when the boy raised his head from Radu's chest pulled himself up and moved forward to plant a passionate kiss on him.

"Thank you Radu." Ion said when he finally pulled back enough to let the man speak.

Now it was Radu turn to give a confused look, "Thank you for what?"

All but beaming his smile with a soft wonder in his voice, "Your really do love me, your more worried about hurting me than taking what you want. If you didn't care about me you wouldn't even be thinking about if it would hurt me", Ion hands went back to Radu's chest and reassumed tracing every line he could find.

"Of course I care Ion. But I admit part of me wants this so very badly, I want to make certain I am not pushing only my desires on…", a unexpected jolt of pleasure cut off his words as Ion began flicking a nipple.

He laughed, "You're not making it easy on me little prince."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! I want to be done with this debating so we can enjoy ourselves."

"You're the one that keeps talking," Ion replied playfully.

"I'm trying to be the adult." Radu let out a moan as Ion pinched his left nipple lightly.

"Boring I'd rather you be my teacher and lover."

"As would I, as would I", eyes fluttering and losing focus, "So answer me this in no uncertain terms. Do you want me to try entering you? Do you want us to wed our body together? And if so do you understand what that means? That it will hurt _Tovaräs." Radu took in a deep breath trying to stay focused, "I'd do anything in my power to change that if I could and I think I have an idea that will help, but the truth is you're just so young and this being your first time. It's going to hurt Ion…A lot!" he put as much emphasis as he could on that last part._

_Ion never stopped teasing Radu's nipples not even for a moment, "Yes Radu." Clearing expecting more the elder _Methuselah_ waited but when Ion added nothing he promoted, "Yes to what?"_

_"Yes I want us to be lovers, yes I want you inside of me, and yes I know what it means and that it will hurt and I don't care. I want to be yours Radu's no one else's…yours!" He did stop teasing now. "I want it to be you Radu, I love you and I know you love me. You always taken care of me, you've always been there for me and you never asked anything from me. You told me once man or women it always hurts the first few times."_

_"For almost everyone that's true. But because of your youth it will be worse for you."_

_Ion sank back in against that wonderful chest hugging the man as close as he could, "Radu you know how slowly we age even if we waited anther twenty years this body would only be that of a thirteen at best fourteen year old Terran.", he glanced up to the man he loved, "Even if we were willing to wait that long grandmother will not allow it. If I'm still a virgin within a week aside from beating me she will order someone else to bed me. And they won't care if I want to or not they won't care if they hurt me or not."_

_He didn't have to fake shock at that bit of information, "You didn't tell me she threatened that." For what seemed the hundredth time tonight Ion was fighting back tears so far he was succeeding but they gleamed in his eyes ready to fall, "I didn't want you to sleep with me just to save me from someone else I wanted you to want me. But I do want it to be you Radu I want you to be my first…please Radu… please!"_

_Shaking his head he moved his face down to Ion and gave him an Eskimo kiss rubbing his nose to the boys which surprised and made Ion giggle, "Silly boy, my sweet silly prince.", the two held each other enjoying the safe warmth and closeness of one another bodies for nearly five minutes. It was Radu that finally broke the peace, "Are you ready for me to put you down? If not we can stay as we are awhile longer?"_

_Ion nodded, "Almost but I'd like to do something first."_

_Raising an eyebrow, "By all means."_

_A playful if not downright mischievous look cross the boys normally innocent face, Radu was just about to question him when Ion leaned in lips parting. Assuming the boy wanted a kiss before being put down. He began to lean down but was stopped dead in his tracks when Ion face never came up to meet his, but instead went directly towards his right nipple. Baby soft lips locked around the sensitive flesh and began sucking gently. Radu let out a long pleased gasp as the young Earl nursed at him like a starving puppy. _

_Ion was busy marveling at the changes in this wonderfully complex skin, He'd noticed when he'd played with it earlier that it had gone from almost the same texture as Radu's lips to something much firmer. However with his fingers it had taken a minute or two for it to harden but like this it was happening in seconds. He pushed his tongue out though barely parted lips to touch the tip of the nipple and was rewarded with a shudder from Radu. It was all the encouragement he needed to be braver, opening his mouth a little more he licked first up and down then in a circle motion around the ever firming skin. So fixated in this task was he that the boy forgot his normally careful nature so when finally he rolled his reddish brown eyes up to his Tovaräs he was frozen by the loving look Radu was giving him._


	5. Chapter 5

_A fresh crimson blossomed on the boy's cheeks, "I've played out doing that in my mind many times but if you really want to thank me then will you grant me a request?"_

_"Anything."_

_"First I'd like you put me down. Then I want to remove that towel from your waist." eyes falling from Radu bemused expression embarrassment overcoming him for a moment, "I want to see you...all of you, I want to feel you.", forcing himself to look up, "I want to taste you."_

_Letting out a delighted chuckle, "I certainly think I can grant that request, but Ion I'm starting to worry that most of the pleasure is one sided. You're still fully dressed other than a few kisses I've not done much for you."_

_"You're wrong Radu, you've done much for me more then you could possible know. I loved that look on your face when my lips where on you, the way your voice changed and the shutters of your body", nuzzling his face into Radu's chest, "I love the way you feel, the way your skin taste, the way your body hardens at my touch and most of all I love that you are worried about how I feel.", a soft laugh escaping him, "Beside being my first time I'm not sure how long I can last I don't want to ruin this, I want it to last as long as it can." _

_Radu laid his chin lightly atop the boy's head taking time to once again breathe in the child's scent. For some reason Radu had never fully understood from an early age Ion's skin had smelled of white sugar, "__What an appropriate scent for him__." he mused, "Alright Ion we will do it your way. In truth I was going to suggest going in this order anyway but for more practical reasons."_

_"Practical reasons?" Ion repeated dreamily._

"Yes if you still want me to take your maiden head then it will hurt less with your body freshly flooded with endorphins. Besides I'm not sure if look at your beautiful nude body while you are touching my intimate parts to only then go right to love making would be wise even my control has its limits."

Giggling his face still buried in the older boys chest, "Radu you been with countless beautiful people I think it unlikely you'd have trouble controlling yourself with me."

"Ah my poor little prince your grandmother really has gotten in your head hasn't she.", Radu began needling Ion with his chin until the boy looked up, "You're beautiful Ion, if it were not for your youth and my worry of hurting you your witch of a grandmother would not have had to order you to my bed I'd have invited you a long time ago."

Raising himself up with the arms that had remained wrapped around his loves neck. Ion pushed his mouth to Radu's and there was nothing gentle or shy about this kiss. He put all his emotions into it, his love, his lust, his desire, his loneliness, his gratitude and lastly his pure need. His voice was quivering when he broke the kiss, "I'm ready now you can put me down now."

Without any more words Radu did as the young Earl asked. He leaned down enjoying the last few moments of this particular intimacy. While Ion wasted no time sinking to his knee's as soon as his feet touched the ground. Confused having clearly expected the boy to stand for a moment and thinking the boys legs must have fallen asleep Radu held onto Ion by the waist until he was kneeling on the floor resembling for the entire world an angelic cherub in prayer.

"Are you alright _Tovaräs?" Radu asked._

_Ion stared up his head cocking to the side slightly clearly perplexed by the question gave a nod, "I'm fine…Can I remove the towel now?" he asked softly_

_"Go ahead", a smiling Radu replied._

_The boy watched him for a few heartbeats longer before reaching up with both hands. The dark towel that Radu had wrapped around his waist was held there by a simply loose knot that had been tucked in and over pushed to the left side out of the way. It was somewhat amazing the flimsy thing had not fallen apart when Ion had wrapped his legs around Radu's waist. _

_Ion pulled the knot out from the fold it was hiding behind, studied it briefly before reaching to release it he was just about to do so. But he couldn't proceed without looking back up to Radu even though his Tovaräs had given him permission and even though he trusted Radu above all others he could not escape the unwanted and unreasonable thought that at any moment the older _Methuselah_ would bat his hands away cruel laughing telling him this was all some kind of joke. His grandmother voice played in his head, "__How could Radu possible want such a worthless boy as you? For god sakes you are a virgin you're not even going to be a good lay…__just worthless__." _

Ion almost jerked his hand back when he felt Radu's hand close around his hovering at the knot of the towel, "It's ok Ion you don't have to if you're not ready for this or if you are scared", Radu soft voice reassured , "I won't be angry with you I promise."

Ion had to bite his lower lip to suppress the cry that tried to burst forth. Radu had taken his hesitation to mean the boy didn't want to do this. "_He not only wants me He wants me weather I do for him or not. Your wrong grandmother I am wanted and because I am wanted I am worth something_." he yelled at the inner voice of Mirka Fortuna. Out loud he said, "It's not that Radu I want to I really do…I…I just…I just need you to tell me it's ok to remove it one more time. I know it's stupid but…"

The elder Methuselah seemed to understand the problem now at least in part. He silenced Ion attempt to explain by gently but firmly pulling the hand he taken earlier to the towel knot, "It's ok Ion. I swear its ok."

With fresh tears beginning to form then fall Ion leaned forward and kissed Radu's hand that held his, "Thank you _Tovaräs thank you."_

_Hand trembling he began pulling on the knot which broke open almost eagerly as if the fabric itself had grown impatient. The now completely dry towel slide more then fell left to right pooling at Radu's feet. _

_Like being shirtless Ion had seen Radu nude before when he was younger he and the older boy would often go skinny dipping in a nearby pond to escape their tutors or Ion's grandmother. Other times the two would share a steam or hot bath together in the family's ridiculously large Roman bath. Ion had loved these times with his friend who he regarded as god like at this tender age._

_ A few short years later however everything changed. At the age of eleven shortly before the _Bacillus had activated he started having strange thoughts more time than not about Radu he found he wanted to spend more time with the older boy coming up with any reason he could just to be in the same room with him. Ion also found himself getting unreasonable upset even downright jealous when Radu would mention some man or women he planned to court or flirt with. But the event that had put a dead stop to being nude around one anther was Ion growing inability to not stare at the young man. It was so bad that during their last hot tub together Ion experienced what he would only later understand was his first real erection thankfully hidden by excess of bubbles while watching Radu dry himself off. But all this had been years ago. Even back then he'd never dared truly studying Radu's manhood for more than a second or two, and of course the elder Methuselah had never been erect.

Ion leaned further back on his knees studying Radu's now completely nude body. He open his mouth to speak then closed it slowly his head began it familiar cock to one side. He realized with a start his hands had fallen down into his lap but could not remember putting them there. He'd known that Radu was beautiful and he'd known that Radu's gender would certainly be larger than he remembered special if erect but still had not expected this and what's more the older boy was not even fully erect merely enough so that member was stretched out but not standing up. Ion breathing was picking up; he felt his heart pounding as a swelling bubble of desire was building in his own groin.

Ion closed his eye willing himself to calm down he took in a few deep breaths before opening his eyes directing his vision to just above Radu's bellybutton he'd taken it in to fast he decided. Start at where the towel had been then slow work his way down but this time he'd use his hands to keep his focus. First however he again felt the need for permission, glancing up he found the man smiling down with patience eyes Radu echoed his earlier words.

"It's ok my little prince do as you will."

The boys reply was to turn his gaze back to that thin line hair just above the bellybutton then leaning forward he reached out this hand gentle touching it. Ion played with the coarse hair running it between his fingers before moving them down. What had been a dark little line of hair was now a patch of it. So different was this from hair anywhere else. Like with armpits Ion knew that this lower body hair existed but having neither himself nor likely to for about fifty years he'd wondered at the texture of it. A little more playing with it and he worked up the courage to begin exploring the part he really cared about had dreamed about for so very long.


	6. Chapter 6

Abandoning Radu's pubic hair Ion moved his fingers to the very base on the older boy's penis sliding them ever so slowly along the top of the organ. To his wonder and bemusement it twitched as the blood rushed into vast network of veins bringing it closer to full erection. By the time Ion had reached the base of the head Radu stood straight and firm. Ion was shocked at the differences between the skin of the base of the member and the head. While the base was firm unyielding strong flesh like that of a horse the head was all soft warmth much like that of the lips. Ion let out a little laugh as he noticed the head had its own small pair of lips almost too small to be seen. A childish impulse caused him to cradle the head between his thumb and forefinger he gently squeezed the tip making the lips open slightly and then close like the mouth of a fish.

A powerful twitch of the organ reminded Ion that this flesh was attached to his beloved and he looked up quickly to Radu afraid he had hurt or worse angered him. "I'm sorry Radu I wasn't thinking…" he began but the older boy cut him off.

"Ion I told you it's ok it's natural to want to explore a lover body." said a smiling Radu. Ion gave him thankfully grin before looking back down. But as he did so he rebuked himself silently, "_Stop acting like a child_."

Ion decided he needed to do one more thing before he began to truly pleasure his friend and take Radu into his mouth. Maybe it was childish or maybe it was practical but now that Radu was almost completely erect he understood all too well why the older Methuselah had worried so about hurting him but without some point of contrast or scale he was not certain just how big Radu was. Ion wanted to a kind of measuring to see if it would even be possible for him to take Radu into himself. However he didn't want to admit his concerns to Radu, so he'd do his best to hide his intent in the guise of exploring the older boy's body.

First to check the width he laid one finger on top of Radu's manhood tracing the soft lines in the flesh circling from top to bottom as they weaved here and there. After a few moments and trying to be as sly as possible he extended a second finger to the first and continued the task but even with the second finger the width was not matched so Ion extended a third.

Being small for his age Ion had full expected Radu to be more developed than him but he found himself again having to calm his breathing as he noticed that even with three fingers Radu's member was not completely matched. Given his hands and thus fingers were slender but still it sent shock, fear and trill surging to interregnal parts throughout his body.

If Radu noticed what Ion was doing he gave no hint of it, only stood stoically allowing the boy to explore as he willed. Ion full intent might not have been trying to please his _Tovaräs but clearly the older boy had not hated his efforts. The flush of Radu's skin and the throbbing pulses of blood Ion felt in his erection where a testament to that. Yet Ion felt somewhat ashamed for ignoring his Tovaräs needs and decided to kill two birds with one stone. _

_He'd measure Radu's length but first he'd give the older boy a treat. Wrapping his right hand gingerly around the organ at its center Ion began pulling it slowly yet firmly up and down. A surprised yelp came forth from Radu, "A little warning before you do something like that." he said in a good natured tone and half closed eyes._

_"Should I stop?" Ion jested._

_"God no", a growing huskier sounding Radu replied._

_Ion took the opportunity to move his left hand up and under Radu as his right continued to move rhythmically up and down the shaft. With his left hand extended he placed it right under the member which to his utter amazement was growing s even firmer than before and fighting to move up towards Radu's belly. With his left hand stretched out he moved it until his fingers touched the base making a mental note of where his wrist was he moved the finger to that point._

_Eyes widening, "__Almost twice the length of my hand….. It must be nine maybe ten inches__!" Ion left hand fell away forgotten even as the right continued working. Radu must have noticed something because he brushed his hand along Ion head, "What's wrong Tovaräs ?" _

_Ion tried to cover it up quickly, "Nothing wrong." Ion had stopped pumping at Radu's gender just long enough to look at him and answer. He was about to begin again when Radu's closed his hand around the one gripping his tender flesh._

_"Tell me.", he pushed his blue eyes studying Ion._

_"It's nothing." The boy insisted quietly kicking himself._

_"Ion if you don't want to do this..." Radu started but Ion cut him off with a vigorous shake of his head that caused his light golden hair to whip around him._

_"It's not that…Not at all Radu!…It's…It's!", he let out a loud frustrated sigh of defeat deciding the truth was the only option since he had ruined their loving making yet again._

_"Radu I didn't know how…big you where until now and now that I've seen you…touched you… I'm not sure I could even get all of you in my mouth." he said miserably, "much less anywhere else." He added silently realizing it for the first time himself the real worry, "__If I can't give you that what good am I?"__ Radu gazed down at him with an expression of loving bemusement somehow sensing the unspoken question. _

_" Ion my sweet one what must I do to convince you that I love you? Weather I can enter you or not, Weather you take me in your mouth, Weather we even kiss again I love you."_

_"I know you mean it Radu I don't understand why you mean it but I know you do."_

_"Good then just trust in me little prince. Think on nothing else but the here and now", he released Ion captured hand and moved his own to Ion's soft cheeks cradling the boy face lightly, "Just be my love here and now." Ion tilted his face into Radu's palms rubbing against them, "I'll try Tovaräs…I'll try…_

_{Thank you to all those that have been reading my little story. Sorry for the long delay and no updates crazy holiday. FYI I did a minor rewrite on chap 5 if you're bored check it out and as always review, review review. ;) }_


End file.
